


Where It Ended

by FirePigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, POV First Person, Princey is just metioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePigeon/pseuds/FirePigeon
Summary: The restaurant has five tables along the back wall. Virgil Casey-O'Marra sat in the table second closest the back corner and stares across the table at the empty chair.He visited the restaurant often and sat in the same place every time. This is where he ended our romantic relationship.





	Where It Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago so it sucks

The restaurant has five tables along the back wall. Virgil Casey-O'Marra sat in the table second closest the back corner and stares across the table at the empty chair.

He visited the restaurant often and sat in the same place every time. This is where he ended our romantic relationship. 

He told me he wanted to talk. I knew it was serious by the tone of voice he used and by how nervous his body language showed him to be. Everything made him nervous, so I didn't think to much of it. He quite often struggled to request basic desires one might want in a relationship such as affection and time.

Time was something we fought over. We didn't fight a lot but usually it was about my lack of spending time with him. At first it was because of my classes and working part time. Then it was my Surgical Internship taking up my time. I had to cancel and reschedule twice. 

My surgery ran long due a complication and I ended up showing up late. He was already there, picking at the side of the menu. Some couples around the room were giving him sympathetic glances. It appeared like he was being stood up for a date. When I walked up to our table he stood up to great me. I took him into my arms and kiss him gently but things started to feel wrong when he let go of me so quickly. Normally he holds on as long as he possibly can.

We both knew something was off between us but neither of us vocalize it. We sit and I pick up the untouched menu in front of me.

It suddenly strikes me just how much space is between us. I know Virgil noticed too because he was staring at my hand, which was resting on the table, as if debating whether or not he should grab it. I move my hand to take his first but he put menue down and place his hand interlocked in his lap, out of sight and reach. Suddenly, my chest goes cold.

His chocolate eyes read the page left open of the menu again. He stiffly ask about my day.

I spent the night in the hospital running the ER. I talk about my patient with his new liver and the baby that can now breath on her own. I tell him about one of the scrub nurses is retiring and how I hate some of the protocols they updated. I noticed Virgil appears to be bored so I stop talking. 

I waited for him to say something. The silence is entirely to loud.

It's awkward. He suggested having a drink so we order wine. I realized he's distracted because I request my favorite wine and he said he'd have the same thing even though I know he dislikes wine.

I'm a little alarmed to. He's drunk alcohol in the past but only usually after something terrible has happened. Nothing has happened recently and I dread what is about to happen because now I know it's bad.

Silence lapses again only to be broken by my phone chiming. I couldn't indore it as I'm a doctor. I check and sigh deeply. My patient is rejecting his liver. My colleagues are treating with anti-rejection drugs but he's showing no signs of improvement.

I turned my phone off. I don't need to go to the hospital. I look at Virgil who's eyes are resigned and sad. I swallow the lump in my throat and give him my undivided attention.

"What's wrong?" 

There's a look that he's get when asking for something but deciding against halfway through the question and backing out. He now has that expression. 

He opens his mouth, closes it again and stares at me. His eyes fogged an distant. I smile gently, prepared to ask again when he speaks.

Somehow in that split second I know what he's going to do. And then, he says it.

Eyes trained on his wine glass, he says in the softest voice; "I think we should break up."

Even through I knew what was coming, the words take my breath away and not in the good way. I study his now guarded face.

I wanted to say something and move my mouth to but nothing comes out. I don't know what to say.

My chest feels tight and my eyes sting. I look at my feet as through they are the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

The tension rises as the silence stretches on a couple minutes then Virgil snaps and tell me say something. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's anxious.

My mind is still blank. I'm trying to pinpoint where our relationship shifted because things have been off for a while now.

I don't know what to say. So, I tell him that.

He apologises but I don't know what for. He does that a lot too. I want to wish I had some preparation for this moment but I think I've been subconsciously preparing for a while. It's still hurts.

Suddenly every other noise for the the other tables are to loud. When I look up Virgil is staring directly at me. His eyes are full emotions I will never understand. He seems like he has something else to but stays quiet.

Then he makes an off handed comment about the newest Disney movie. I knew it wasn't what he wanted to say but I bite to hook and talk about Disney. That topic trails into music to turns to theatre then Roman's upcoming show. After a bit, we leave.

I still work at the hospital and pass the restaurant often. I've seen him sitting at that very table where we ended things but don't have the nerve to mention it when we hang out together with our mutual friends. I certainly can't adresse while he's in there. So, I act like I've never seen him.

Sometimes I think about the evening. There are things I wanted to say. I wonder about what he wanted to say but held back. I ask myself if we had addressed the issue in our relationship when something felt off if we could have fixed it. I wonder about what I did or didn't do, If I did some wrong. I don't vocalize these thoughts to anyone.


End file.
